


Evil Boyz Shall Love Too

by xxdrgnfruit



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, Canon-Typical Violence, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Movie: The Old Guard (2020), Pre-Movie: The Old Guard (2020), Quote: You selfish little bitch (The Old Guard), Slow Burn, evil couple about to evil together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxdrgnfruit/pseuds/xxdrgnfruit
Summary: Not all warriors are created equal, or good, for that matter.Sometimes you just get luck. And Keane got lucky.He wakes again after a futile battle to the death against an immortal.Now he raise as one.What would that mean for him, for the team, for the world?And,Where is Merrick?
Relationships: Keane/Steven Merrick (The Old Guard)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Evil Boyz Shall Love Too

_**The first chapter** _

  
_CORRIDOR_

Keane jolts awake. He died. But he’s alive now. He sits. _Where’s Merrick!_ He scans the room. The floor is littered with...well, death and destruction. His team, slaughtered. Shells, glass, blood, guts, and-- 

Fuck. _WHERE IS MERRICK!!?_

\--  
_[10 MINUTES PRIOR] - MASTER BEDROOM_

Merrick should have stayed hidden. The Master Suite is also the panic room. Blast Proof walls, deadbolt locked doors, blast proof also, of course. Plus, all the fighting has triggered all possible alarms, the police are sure to be responding, perhaps 5 more minutes and he’s in the clear. Staying put would have been the right choice. The calculated choice. He didn’t know what Keane meant that Merrick was “not to attempt escape!” until he heard shouts about the elevator going down. “MERRICK IS GETTING AWAY!” Of course. Keane has planned a contingency on top of the contingency, even faced with death…

Merrick sits,   
in fear.

“Keane! Keane! How many do we have coming?” -- _“This is it. Dig in.”_  
Keane looked at him and Merrick understood that look -- despair. 

He had fucked it up. He should have listened when Keane told him the lab isn’t secure enough. He should have acted when Keane asked for him to keep an eye on Kozak and her methods. He’s brought powerful, no, literally superhuman enemies to their home. And now-- now--  
suddenly everything is quiet. Then shouting, running, and silence again. 

_THE CAMERAS!_

Hand shaking Merrick turns on the surveillance — Keane lays dead.

Keane has died. 

His Keane is….dead.

Merrick looks at the axe in his hands. He lifts it to his chest, steeling himself, and gets to his feet. It’s too heavy for him to use, he chuckles a little remembering Keane’s many ways of politely suggesting various exercise routines. Yet another recommendation he should have taken. But alas, he will be sure to get fit in heaven...hell...wherever. He’ll listen to anything Keane has to advise. Anything at all he asks--

He fiddles with the lock for a moment. Yet again, didn’t pay attention when Keane was telling him the details of how-to of this and that. Keane had insisted on a security upgrade before he went on the retrieval mission and Merrick found it a complete waste. Especially this useless training of lock operation. Surely Keane would be the one to open the door again for him if that’s ever triggered… Now... What was he doing instead of listening? -- oh right, it was just before bed, Keane had freshly showered. He’s combing his beard with oil that envelops him in a scent of tobacco and burning wood. Merrick likes that scent very much. He was thinking about kissing him... And that has led him here, unable to get the lock open. Oh and never able to kiss him again.

The latch releases finally, he slides out into the doorway. Keane would be proud of how stealth he’s managed to be. 

He found Keane in the corridor. _Internal decapitation, FATAL. Signs of life, NONE._ Surreal in the moment Merrick felt no sorrow. All that Merrick feels now, is rage. He was a biomedical student and many times he’s dealt with death. This is really no different, is it? Keane no longer occupies this body. But those immortals, those inhuman things, they… they TOOK him from this body. Cut the tie of which they are tethered to this earth together and…

And they must pay.

He pulls Keane’s backup weapon from his ankle holster. At least he paid attention when Keane taught him how to shoot.

Voice of chatter directs him to the office.

\--  
_OFFICE_

Keane runs as he hears Merrick’s voice —breaking, in pain and rage.

_“You selfish little bitch!!_  
_I will kill her!!”_

Keane throws his own body over Merrick’s. He takes the axe in the head.   
He dies. Again. 

“ _NOOOOOO!!”_

And he wakes, again.

Well, now, this is awkward.

\--  
_LOCATION - UNKNOWN_

Keane’s chained to a chair. It is not a genuine attempt at restraint. But Keane is still disoriented.

“Well, this is awkward”. Says Joe, scrunching his damp curls. Nicky throws a towel over his head. 

_“Don’t ruin the curls.”_  
_“Okay okay, heart of my heart.”_

It’s a double suite of some sorts. Two Full-size beds, barely any furnishing. He’s tied and placed in the middle of the room. Nicky and Joe are sitting on the bed near the door. Booker stands by the window to the left. They look freshly showered. The axe is propped on its head by the door, blood still on it. 

_They should clean it,_ Keane thought, _why rust such a beauty._

Keane can’t see any weapon other than the gun tucked under Nicky's pillow, judging from the altered shape. He hears movement from behind, must be the two women -- Andy and the... _variable_ , the one they didn’t know about. The new. 

He scans the room again. No Merrick. His heart sinks.

“Look, I am not sorry for killing you, you did shoot Nicky, and you really should not have done that, alright?” Says Joe, moving closer to Keane. 

_Ha. He can’t even die, what's the harm of a bullet to an immortal?_

“And we had to tie you because, well, you know.” Joe shrugs. He moves to sit on the edge of the second bed, close enough to Keane that Keane is sure he could cause Joe some damage. Though that would only earn him a bullet between the eyes. He catches Nicky observing intently.

_Then again, what’s a bullet to an immortal?_

“Sure.” Keane, appearing impassive, asks “Where’s Merrick?”

“Dude, seriously? Are you…” voice of the Variable, from what sounded like an echoey bathroom.

“...perhaps we have a more important matter to discuss?” Joe cuts in.

“Pressing.” Andy adds.

Brushing past him, she plants herself in the only other seat in the room: a small, green, stained, possibly broken-legged accent chair directly facing him. The seat is too firm. She winces in pain.

“So. How the fuck are you alive?” She asks firmly, lifting her eyes to meet him. “What did Merrick do to you?”

Keane doesn’t speak.

To be quite honest, he doesn’t know what to say. He doesn’t know how he is alive, again, and again, and again, now on his... third of ...nine lives? Ha. Guess you never do know why or how even in your first life. You just come alive one day and continue to celebrate that day every 365 days, ‘till you don’t. Keane has never been philosophical. He does what he knows and he knows what he does. Simple, direct.

Good for him, Andy is that way too.

“Look. Tell us what’s going on and we’ll tell you about Merrick. Deal?” repeating herself, she’s losing patience.

… 1, 2, 3 seconds…

“I don’t know.” Keane lands his sight somewhere just off to the side. He’s not sure.

Joe throws the towel. “Boss, this is useless…”

“I DON’T KNOW.” Keane tries to remain calm. “You.” For the first time, looking at Joe, he addresses the group directly, “You killed me.” He turns back to Andy. “I woke up. And you killed me again. And now I’m here. WHERE is Merrick!”

They all look at each other. 

“So...does this mean he’s a new one too?” The Variable.

“Yes, Nile.” Andy throws her towel in frustration. “DAMMIT!”

_“Well, that just means...we have to...”_ Nicky. It takes a moment too long for Keane to figure it is Italian.  
_“No no no no, we can’t keep him.”_ Booker, mumbling.  
_“Oh NOW you tell us how you would LIKE things.”_ Joe, sarcastically.  
_“Amore…”_ Nicky.  
_“I never intended for this!”_ Booker, loud.  
_“You could have just asked!!”_ Joe, louder.  
_“For what?? ‘Hey guys, Copley’s got a cool lab, wanna check it out?”_  
_“MAYBE?! Instead of a setup for kidnap and torture??!!”_  
_“I didn’t know...”_ Booker, suddenly quiet  
_“Yea, you just didn’t think it through. Why didn’t you just say something?”_  
_“_ Um guys, guys! _Please… we_ um..still umm _... have a ‘Problem’...”_ The Variab--Nile, pointing back at Keane, her Italian is actually Spanish...

Keane swears he is getting a headache. “WHERE. IS. MERRICK?!”


End file.
